The Big Wedding
by meganisaloser
Summary: Kurt and Blaine couldn't stand each other after their divorce; so what happened when one of their adopted children's mother turns up to his wedding and believe's divorce is sin. How will they get through pretending to be married again?
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching a film on the way back from America called 'The Big Wedding' and I decided it would be kind of funny to write a fic like that film, so here it is!**

**I do not own Glee, or The Big Wedding.**

_**Please review and tell me what you think:)**_

* * *

They were all raised into a world of love. Of course they were, their parent's loved them unconditionally, just like every other family would. So maybe they weren't the stereotypical family that you think about when the word 'family' comes up in conversation, but that didn't change the fact that they were all happy together. And by 'not the stereotypical family,' two dads and 3 adopted children certainly didn't fill the stereotype.

So yes, at one point in their lives, Kurt and Blaine were very much in love, like they had always been. But when the knife started to break the surface, obviously someone had to come along and twist it. Ten years Kurt and Blaine had been happily married before, just like many other marriages, it turned into a contest of who could act like they care less.

But one thing never changed throughout the whole eighteen months it took for them to legally divorce, they loved their three adopted children just as much. Bailey, Max and Rylan were all perfect in their eyes. Bailey was always strong minded, she knew what she wanted and wouldn't stop until she had it, which was why neither Kurt or Blaine were surprised when she got into Harvard, nor were they surprised when she graduated with honours and became a very successful business woman. Although she was adopted, she could have easily been mistaken for Kurt's own child; with long flowing chestnut hair and those piecing blue orbs that Blaine once fell in love with.

Max was very much the opposite of his sister, flunking his way through as many classes as possible, moving away from his adopted parents at the ripe old age of twenty five. But they were still proud of Max, even if he did still turn up at Kurt's house every Sunday with a bag of laundry, claiming he still wasn't sure how the washing machine worked. But even through the things he had managed to lose, purposely and unintentionally, he had managed to keep one thing, and that was the job he got when he was eighteen at Dunkin' Doughnuts.

And then there was Rylan, he was very much the family man. He always had been. Unlike the rest of the kids, Rylan had managed to keep his childhood sweetheart, they met when they were just sixteen and instantly fell in love, Kurt and Blaine both thought very highly of the girl, Melissa. She was very beautiful and was perfect for Rylan. Rylan was also mistaken for Blaine's very own sometimes, having those honey gold eyes that once caused Kurt's knees to go week at just one look, he also had curls that just made you want to run your hands through them as soon as you saw them.

When Kurt and Blaine first announced their split to their children, they weren't really too surprised. For months, the couple had been at each other's throats for the littlest of things, for example Kurt would snap at Blaine for changing the song he was singing half way through when he was cooking or getting himself ready, claiming that it was weird that he couldn't seem to stick to one thing, which would just evolve into a completely different argument about how Kurt couldn't stick to one colour scheme when they agreed to have the house redecorated. In the end, they called the shots and decided they couldn't stand each other any longer and eighteen months later, they were in two completely different states, living two completely different lives. So when Kurt received his invitation to his son's wedding, he was over the moon for Rylan, wondering why they hadn't tied the knot sooner, but his mood instantly dropped when he saw where his son was planning on holding the wedding.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Kurt mumbled to himself as he checked the location. "Los Angles... Out of all the fucking states Rylan!" Kurt one again, shouted to himself. This wouldn't have been such a problem if his ex husband didn't own a huge guest house over there. Kurt knew that he'd have to see Blaine when he first heard about his son's marriage, but he was really hoping that he would smile at the man and that was it, he could stay out of his way and is time with Blaine would be over, but sadly, life isn't that easy.

* * *

"So how far are you away from dad's house?" Rylan asked his papa over the phone. "I really don't want you to be late to the rehearsal dinner."

"I've told you Ry, I'm about a half hour away, unless I find a bridge a decent height to jump off of." Kurt mumbled the last part, mostly to himself.

"I heard that." Rylan let out a deep sigh. "Please can you two just be civil, just for one weekend? It could be my wedding gift!"

"As much as I'd love for that to happen, you and I both know it won't. Plus, I'm sure your father as already paid out a fortune on some useless pile of shit that you're never going to use." Kurt rolled his eyes, Blaine was always one to spoil people with useless things.

"You're not even in the same state and you're already slating him, c'mon, papa!" Rylan sighed in frustration again.

"Well, I'm almost there now, Ry. I'll see you soon." Kurt told his eldest as he looked out the window at the scenery around him. Alright, LA was gorgeous state, and Blaine did have a lovely home. It was just a shame about the asshole that lived there.

"Drive safe, love you, papa."

"Love you too, son." Kurt sighed as he hung up the phone just as his driver parked up.

"Would you like a hand with your bangs, Mr. Hummel?" Kurt's driver asked.

"Oh no thank you, Miles. I'll make the old git useful for something." Kurt smiled at his driver through the rear view mirror.

"As you please." Miles said, trying to suppress a laugh, that Kurt didn't see. Miles got out the car and opened the door from Kurt, earning a smile from the older man. He looked at the house in front of him, the house that he used to call home and sighed. He walked up to the door and was about to knock, when he noticed it was open slightly, and being the person that Kurt had always been, he pushed the door open, only to hear something he really didn't want to hear.

"Blaine!" Someone giggled, making Kurt cringe. "Stop! Your kids are just upstairs!" The man giggled again, his voiced sounded like he hadn't even hit puberty yet.

"Yes, Blaine, please stop." Kurt said blankly as he said blankly as he strolled into the kitchen, where his ex husband had some boy on the kitchen counter, sucking on his neck.

"Perfect timing, as usual, ice queen." Blaine looked up and smiled at Kurt.

"Do us a favour and get my bags, will you? Or has the Viagra cut off the blood flow to your legs?" Kurt smiled sarcastically at Blaine.

"Very funny, I would tell you to get them yourself but I couldn't possibly ask you to move a muscle, your Botox may come loose." Blaine returned the smile, just as Rylan, Bailey and Max came rushing down the stairs.

"Seriously, dad. He's been here like five minutes?" Bailey rolled her eyes at Blaine.

"Five minutes is more than enough time to realise what a pain in the ass he is." Blaine said, under his breath.

"Five minutes? That's longer than I remember you lasting." Kurt said back, checking his nails as Blaine rolled his eyes again, while helping the boy off the kitchen counter.

"Gross." Bailey was next to roll her as she walked over to her papa, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you." She sighed into his shoulder.

"And I've missed you too." Kurt replied, hugging all his children and telling them how much he missed them all, just as Blaine came back in, struggling to carry a case almost the same size as him. "I swear we only had three kids, Blaine. I don't remember this one?" Kurt smiled sweetly at his ex, while pointing to the boy that Blaine had been almost eating earlier.

"Very funny. But this is partner, Oliver." Blaine smiled proudly at the younger boy.

"Oh right, don't tell me you were creeping around children's parks again, Blaine." Kurt asked, seriously. "You can get arrested for that, honey."

"Okay, so I think we should get these two away from each other!" Rylan announced, clapping his hands together.

"Do you really creep around kids parks, dad?" Max asked his father with a shocked look across his face, earning him a smack upside his head.

* * *

"And that was how I ended up designing Obama's house!" Kurt told his family, still proud of how far he had come in the five years that he and Blaine had been apart.

"That's great, Kurt. Nice to know you're paying for your own over priced handbags now." Blaine smiled at his ex husband, earning a glare from Kurt.

"Well since you're all here now." Rylan coughed awkwardly, trying to get his dad's attention away from each other. "Mel and I kind of need to talk about something with you two..." He trailed off, looking awkwardly between his two father's.

"What's that, sweetie?" Kurt asked.

"Well, as you know, I've been in touch with my birth mother for the last few years." He paused to take a deep breath. "And I've managed to pay for her flight out here, so she could come to the wedding, with the help of dad." Rylan added, making Blaine smiled proudly, while Kurt rolled his eyes. "But there's a slightly problem..." He added quietly.

"She didn't cancel did she? That ticket was a lot of money." Blaine's eyes widened.

"No, no, she didn't cancel... She... Well... As you may know, she's from the part of Spain, that's very religious and, well..." He stopped again, his soon to be wife, taking his hand and smiling at the man, urging him to go on.

"She's not homophobic is she? Because I don't think I can deal with another one of Blaine's mother." Kurt asked, while taking a sip of his wine, making Blaine scowl at him. "I would said don't scowl, Blaine or you'll get wrinkles, but you've already got them." Kurt added blankly.

"Dads! Come on!" Rylan almost shouted at the pair.

"Sorry, son. Go on." Blaine told his son.

"She's not homophobic, no. My mother, she asked how I was raised... I obviously told her into a lovely family... But she doesn't know that you two are divorced, so..." Rylan stuttered.

"Why don't you just tell her then?" Blaine asked, not too sure where his son was going with this.

"Because if I tell her, she'll think that I was lying to her, about being raised into love... Where she's from, they think divorce is a sin..." Rylan looked worried while Bailey and Max tried their best not to laugh.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked, eyes wide.

"I need you two to pretend to be married again." Rylan blurted out. Cause Blaine to choke on his drink and Kurt's jaw to drop.

"This weekend's going to be fucking brilliant!" Max mumbled to his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a very quick update for me, but I'm pretty much in love with this story, I'm glad you guys like it too!**

**lease keep reviewing, I love reading them all!**

**ChrisColfersKingdom****- My fics always have a happy ending;)**

_**I do not own glee or the big wedding.**_

* * *

"I'm not doing that." Was the first thing Blaine had said after the initial shock had died down. The man placed his drink down on the table, leaning to one side of his chair and refused to look at his family.

"But, dad-" Rylan tried to say.

"I'm sorry, son. But no." Blaine shock his head, picking up his again and taking a sip from it.

"Papa, please-"

"Rylan, your father's spoken. That's a ridiculous idea. Do you honestly think we could do that? I can only just look at a photo of the old fart without wanting to rip my eyes out." Kurt's eyebrows raised at his eldest son.

"He's got a point, you know. We can't even stay in the same room with each other without him coming out with some pathetic insult." Blaine added, agreeing with his ex husband.

"My insults are not pathetic, yours on the other hand..." Kurt mumbled.

"Please? Come on! It's only for a few days, after that, you can go back to never having to talk to each other ever again, please!" Rylan was almost on his knee's begging his father's at this point.

"Go on, dad. It would make brilliant entertainment for us!" Max added, smiling like a fool, before Blaine hit him upside the head.

"Blaine! And you wonder why the boy's missing brain cells!" Kurt told his ex husband.

"The boy deserved it, he's acting like a moron!" Blaine said in his defence.

"Well if I hit you every time you were acting like a moron, I'd be arrested for murder." Kurt told his ex lover.

"What stopped you then? It could have got you away from me a lot quicker." Blaine mumbled, taking another sip of his drink.

"This is ridiculous! You're supposed to support me!" Rylan shouted while standing up, now all eyes were on him and both his father's looked very much in shock. "I'm not asking you two to make a sex tape and show it to her!"

"Please don't ever, ever do that." Bailey interrupted her brother.

"I'm just asking you two to just drop the horrible comments, occasionally smile at each other and just act like normal human beings! Can you please do that? Just for my wedding, then after that you can kill each other for all I care. End of discussion!" Rylan finished his rant, throwing his napkin on the table and storming off, Melissa following close behind. The family continued to sit around the table, Kurt and Blaine both looking down, while Bailey and Max sat there awkwardly, not too sure if they should say or do something.

"So are we having cake, or what?" Max asked, causing Kurt to roll his eyes and sigh.

"I'm going to sort **our** son out, whether you chose to join me is up to you." Kurt ignored Max and pointed at Blaine, before standing up and following the direction his oldest son went in.

When Kurt finally found his son, he was leaning over the railing that was facing the lake in his old garden, he seemed to look very deep in thought, which was why Kurt didn't want to interrupt him at first.

"Hey." Kurt said softly, his son didn't look up from where he was staring out over the water. This was one of the only things Kurt hated about their family. It felt like after him and Blaine called it a day, it messed everything up. Even though the kids told everyone they were fine, Kurt knew otherwise. But how could they not be a little messed up from it all? Everything was perfect, but just like that everything changed, the kids had moved out, even Max, Kurt was half way across the country and didn't see his kids nearly as much as he wanted to. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, but you're asking a lot from your father and I." Kurt said quietly again, before going and standing next to him.

"You don't think I know that?" Rylan replied.

"And you know how I feel about lying." Kurt sighed as he followed his sons gaze. The lake truly looked beautiful, the stars were reflecting off the water and dancing around as a light breeze wrinkled the surface.

"But I feel like I lied to my mother, I mean she gave me up because she felt like she couldn't give me enough love!" Rylan finally turned and looked at his youngest father.

"You don't honestly think that, do you?" Kurt asked, frowning slightly.

"Think what?" Rylan asked.

"That we love you any less, just because we're no longer married?" Kurt was now worried, that hadn't even crossed his mind. Maybe Rylan had just told him that because he wanted to feel like a family again.

"No, of course not, papa! I know you love me just as much as before, and you should know that I wouldn't ask you this unless I was absolutely desperate." Rylan looked at his father again, causing Kurt to sigh, that was one thing that Rylan had in common with Blaine, they both knew how to use their eyes against Kurt.

"You know it's not me you should be asking about this, right? I mean I'm sure i could sit next to your father for an hour or so, but I mean he's got a new boy toy now; you'd have to check with him." Kurt turned away from his son and looked out towards the lake again.

"I thought you'd say that... Well she gets in tomorrow, I'll talk to him in the morning. Night, papa." Rylan sighed as he placed a kiss to his father's cheek.

"Night son." Kurt smiled at the boy as he disappeared into the house. That's when it hit Kurt, one of the last time's he was stood in this spot was probably one of the happiest times of his life. He and Blaine had just celebrated their tenth year of being married. He was stood looking over the lake, when Blaine came up behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist and told him he loved him. Even though they had just been fighting about Blaine using the wrong colour towels. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had felt loved by his partner, he hadn't been with anyone since Blaine, but he certainly wouldn't tell him that any time soon.

* * *

"You have to what?" Blaine had finally found the balls to tell Oliver about his current situation with his son's wedding and to put it lightly, he was not happy.

"I'm sorry, babe! But he's my son! And I did make it clear when we got together, my family came first!" Blaine shouted over the mumbling Oliver was doing.

"I didn't realise family meant fucking your ex husband!" He screamed, causing Blaine to cringe.

"Woah, woah, woah! Who said anything about sleeping with Kurt? There's not nearly enough alcohol in the world that would make me jump into bed with him again, all I'll have to do is smile at him and not insult him for a day or two, geez, throw it out the water why don't you!" Blaine shouted as Oliver started throwing things into a suitcase. "What are you doing?"

"I'm decorating a fucking Christmas tree, what does it look like I'm doing, Blaine?" Oliver shouted again as he threw the photo of him and Blaine at Blaine's face, luckily, the older man managed to move out of the way before it hit him, but that didn't stop the frame from hitting against a wall, making Blaine wince, thinking it had woken his family up, since it was still early.

"Come on, baby. We can talk about this!" Blaine pleaded as he followed Oliver down the stairs and out into the front yard.

"No. No, we can't. You want to know why we can't discuss this? Because if you and Kurt are playing Love shack, then what the **hell** am I?" Oliver shouted, just as Kurt emerged from the house, his eldest son following close behind.

"A gold digger." Kurt answered, trying to hide it with a cough, but failing miserably because Oliver gave him a look that could kill.

"Tell you what, Blaine. Call me once you've finished playing house with your **husband!**" Oliver screamed again as he chucked his case into the back of his car.

"Oh, come on!" Blaine threw his arms in the air, quickly rushing over to car to try and stop his lover from getting away from him. "Babe, please. Do not leave me with him this weekend, please!" Blaine almost begged, but Oliver was having none of it.

"Blaine Anderson, get away from my car!" Oliver shouted again, pushing the older man's arm away from his car.

"Babe-" Blaine tried, but the younger man had already driven down his dive. "Fucking hell!" Blaine shouted, kicking at the dirt under his feet. "Word of advice son, don't get married. Because anyone you get into a relationship with will probably be a complete asshole. Run away to Mexico now, while you still have time." Blaine told Rylan.

"Dad-"

"Lovely words of advice from the father of the year, Blaine Anderson! Gosh, you can't even keep a little toy boy happy, can you? All you had to do was give him and toy and change his nappy every now and then-" Kurt trailed off, giving his ex his best bitch glare, while Blaine just rolled his eyes, the usual.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough to deal with you." Blaine told Kurt as he tried to walk past him, but Kurt fought back.

"Dads! Please! My mother's going to be here soon, can you please just stop fighting, just for half an hour!" Rylan rolled his eyes.

"You're right, honey. I'm sorry. I honestly thought your father's drinking habits had gone, apparently not. That actually explains the beer belly." Kurt smiled, while taping Blaine's stomach that had gotten slightly bigger since the last time Kurt had seen him.

"Have you actually got a stick up your ass, or something? Actually no, maybe then you'd be relaxed. You should probably stick something up there, might make you smile a little bit more, sweetie." Blaine smiled a strained smile, while Kurt shot him a look that could kill, clearly ready for a bitch fight.

"Don't take it out on me that your little toy boy has homework due in on Monday so he couldn't stay to give you a blow job under the table." Kurt shot back.

"Don't get jealous that I actually remembered what a blow feels like." Blaine replied just as a taxi pulled into the dive and Kurt's hand collided with the side of Blaine's face, making Blaine's hand shoot up to his face, his glare returning to Kurt.

"Seriously! Civil! Please!" Rylan said in a loud whisper as the two men noticed the taxi pull up and they both smiled as sweetly as possible.

"Hey, mum!" Rylan beamed as he pulled the woman into a tight hug. "This is my dad, Blaine and my papa, Kurt." Rylan introduced the couple and they both continued to smile.

"Hello, hi!" She smiled back at them. "Lovely to finally meet!" She added, in a thick Spanish accent. "You are almost as cute as my boy and his Melissa." Kurt smiled at the older woman as he tried to take Blaine's hand, but obviously Blaine put up a bit of a fight.

"Please don't tell me that's your wank hand?" Blaine whispered to his ex husband as he kept his smile up.

"Just hold my hand and shut up, before I rip your sorry excuse for a penis off." Kurt whispered back as Blaine opened up his hand and allowed Kurt to intertwine his fingers with his own. That's when Blaine's smile dropped and he turned to look at the man that stood next to him, who still had that fake smile plastered on his face as he watched their son interacted with his mother. Blaine knew it was a fake smile, because he'd seen the real one, he'd been the reason for it at one point in his life.

"Mama, I'll show you up to your room." Rylan smiled at the woman again and turned towards the house with his arm around her shoulders, leaving the ex husbands still stood in the front yard, hands still very much joined.

"Blaine?"

"What?"

"You can let go of my hand now."

"You can let go of mine." The pair turned to look at each other before quickly dripping their hands from one another and walking towards the house, what Blaine didn't see was the blush Kurt was supporting and what Kurt didn't see was the smile Blaine was supporting.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm updating this everyday and I really don't know what's wrong with me...**

**Cannot believe how much people like this, like woah. But thank you too! **

**Please continue to review, because I love hearing thoughts!**

**As a reward, smut shall be coming your way soon, when I don't not know, but soon. Hold on my lovlies!**

_**I do not own glee or the big wedding.**_

* * *

"It was nice to finally meet your mother, Ry. You look just like her." Blaine smiled at his son as he walked past the man a ruffled up his hair, causing the boy to try and turn away from his touch. Blaine smiled at the gesture, they may not be a family any more, but when moments like this happen, it was nice to remember the family that they used to have.

"Yeah, it's nice to see her after so long." The boy smiled to himself. "Don't get me wrong, I love you and papa, so much... But it's nice to have a mother, I guess." The boy smiled at his oldest father and Blaine smiled back.

"So, where's your mother now?" Blaine asked as he pulled a cup out the cupboard and started to pour himself a cup of iced tea from a dispenser on the side.

"Oh she's up in her room." Rylan replied as he began to look through a car magazine that was in front of him, not making eye contact with his father.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine stopped short from what he was doing. "Her room?" Blaine repeated, looking at his son as if he'd just grown another head or something.

"Yeah... The guest room." Rylan replied, with wide eyes, not too sure what his dad was getting at.

"No, Rylan... That's Kurt room... I thought your mother was staying at a hotel..." Blaine's eyes widened even more, if that was actually possible, still looking at his son as if the man was mutated.

"What do you mean it's papa's room? I thought he was staying in a hotel?" Rylan looked at his father with great fear in his eyes.

"This is un fucking believable!" Blaine shouted, throwing his arms in the air, nearly knocking over the glass he had just poured.

"What? Has your 'gay porn weekly' been cup off again?" Kurt asked as he strolled into the room to join his ex husband and eldest son.

"Very funny, ice queen." Blaine shot quickly back.

"There's a slight room problem..." Rylan started, looking away from both his fathers.

"Max hasn't blocked the toilet with his clothes again as he? I've told him I'll wash them, he doesn't have to-" Kurt started angrily, but was quickly interrupted by his ex husband.

"No. Your brightest son has given the guest room to his mother, therefore you're either on the couch or in a hotel. I would prefer hotel, that way I don't have to deal with fucking ridiculous skin care." Blaine told him, resting his hands on the island counter in front of him and leaning on them.

"I thought she was staying in a hotel?" Kurt didn't really know what to say, he was waiting for Rylan's mother to replace him, but he didn't think it would be so soon. "Now where am I supposed to sleep?" Kurt added.

"Well you are married..." Bailey answered as she entered the kitchen, apparently she had heard the whole thing from the living room.

"Oh no, no way. I am not having your father dry humping me in my sleep, it was fun the first time, but ten years of it, is just taking the piss." Kurt said, not caring what his children thought of that.

"Well maybe if you didn't have such a whiney voice, I would have done it while you were conscious." Blaine stated, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Wow, okay. Please, end this conversation before I need to see a therapist!" Blaine almost shouted as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and exited the room, with her fingers in her ears.

"She has got a point, I mean... Mother does think you're married..." Rylan added, looking worried at what the answer was going to be.

"For crying out loud, Rylan! You told us we'd have to just smile at each other and act civil, not sleep with each other!" Blaine was now starting to lose his temper. Couldn't his son see how much the too resented each other, why did he have to keep doing this to them.

"I'm not asking you to sleep with each other! I'm asking you to sleep in the same room! For all I care, papa could be sleeping on the floor!" Ryal said, defensively.

"Which is not happening." Kurt told him, while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Whatever, fine." Blaine answered in defeat. "But you are on thin ice, Mr." He pointed at his son before walking out the room. Kurt shook his head, before following Blaine out the room.

* * *

Blaine wasn't really sure how long he had been stood leaning on the banister, looking out at the lake, but he didn't care. It was one of the only places that he could come to calm himself, to forget everything for a few hours and just relax. He couldn't help but think about the recent events of the build up to his son's wedding, everything with Kurt. It was like the world was trying to tell himself. Oliver had been gone just over 5 hours and he didn't miss the boy, not at all. Sure the boy was nice to have around and fulfilled Blaine's sex needs, but the truth was he wasn't getting any younger. Alright, he had settled down at an early age, but he was happy like that. Blaine was a family man, he always had been and no matter what had happened between him and Kurt, he always would be.

"A penny for your thoughts?" His daughter asked him, breaking him from his thoughts. Blaine turned and smiled at her.

"You're too pretty to have to worry about your old man." He replied, turning back to look at the water.

"That doesn't change the fact that I do worry about you, dad." Bailey answered, coming up to stand next to Blaine.

"It's nothing, silly really." He huffed out a laugh.

"Tell me?"

"Do you think it would have been better if Kurt and I had stayed together?" Blaine asked suddenly, causing his daughter to widen her eyes, she was not expecting that.

"Well... You'd be easier to be around, family events would be as frustrating." She laughed a little, causing Blaine to smile. She laughed just like Kurt.

"I'm being serious. Maybe we were never meant to break up. I mean, I remember the day he proposed to me. I'll never forget the look on his face, that look of pure love... And I don't know, you probably don't want to hear this." Blaine laughed awkwardly at his daughter.

"You know I'm always one for a love story." She smiled a closed mouth smile at her father.

"He held my hand when Rylan's mother first arrived." Blaine sighed as he looked down at where his hands were joined together over the edge of the water. "And then I turned to look at him, to ask him what the fuck he was doing, and next thing I know... I look at him and I just remember why I fell in love with him..." Blaine wasn't sure what that meant.

"You know, just because you're legally divorced, doesn't mean you have to legally hate him." She told him after his confession.

I don't hate the man, I mean I never could. I just... I don't know why we fight and argue so much, I guess that's all we know how to do any more." Blaine sighed again.

"What about that Oliver guy, he seems nice." Bailey added awkwardly, truth was, she didn't like him that much. But then again, she didn't like anyone with her dad apart from her papa.

"I don't know, he's too young. If I wasn't as rich as I am, he'd be gone in a heart beat." Blaine laughed a little. "But I suppose, I was with Kurt for so long, I don't really know how to be with anyone else that well."

"Well, a wise man once told me that there's tons of fish in the water, but you'll never find another Nemo." Bailey winked at her dad and Blaine smiled a true smile. He remembered telling her that after her first break up.

"When did you grow up?" Blaine sighed into her hair as he pulled her into a cuddle.

"You wouldn't have noticed, you were too busy fighting with Papa." She laughed a little against his chest.

* * *

"So how are we going to do this?" Blaine asked awkwardly as he stood by the left side of his king sized but, clad in only his boxers.

"At first I was only joking about you putting on weight, but seriously Blaine..." Kurt's eyebrows rose at the sight of his ex husband shirtless.

"Just because I don't throw up my meal after I've eaten it does not make me fat, thank you." Blaine frowned, covering his body slightly.

"I don't do that, for God sakes, Blaine, I... Whatever- I don't know, I mean I'll sleep on the couch, either way, your snoring will probably wake me up." Kurt motioned tiredly to the couch, in the corner of the room.

"Why don't we just... You know..." Blaine didn't really know how to ask a man that hated his guts how to sleep in the same bed as him, it wasn't really a thing he did all the time.

"Fine... But I'm only doing this because I have to deal with Melissa's mother tomorrow, and you and I both know how much of a bitch that woman is. I mean, Muffin. How name's their child Muffin!" Kurt went off on one of his rants again, he couldn't help but smile at the man that once had his heart. They both gingerly crept into bed, making sure to not even brush a clothed leg against one another. Once they were finally settled, Blaine turned his head to notice how big the gap between them really was.

"Jesus, Christ Kurt. I don't have herpes, you can sleep a little closer." Blaine laughed, it was like their first sleep over all over again, Kurt not wanting to get too close to Blaine, just in case his dad could sense it all the way in Lima from Westerville.

"Well it wouldn't surprise me, you used to have good taste in men, but that Olive thing- just no." Kurt said and even though Blaine wasn't looking at Kurt, he could just tell that he was wrinkling his nose.

"Oh right, and who was my good taste in men?" Blaine asked, already guessing the answer.

"Me."

* * *

Kurt hadn't slept that amazing since he was married to Blaine, the feeling of waking up with warm, strong arms wrapped around his middle, a calm soft breath brushing against his ear and the back of his neck. Kurt smiled as he snuggled back into the body that was hugging him tightly. He didn't want to move, he wanted to stay like this forever, he really didn't want to wake up the reality of the fact that his son's wedding was in just two days, that he had a rehearsal dinner with a family that he could not stand and to top it all off, he had to act like he was married to the asshole of the decade. Which was what made him snap awake, sitting up and out of the warm embrace.

"No, Kurt. Back to bed." Blaine mumbled, his eyes were still shut so Kurt wasn't sure if he was awake or not. Kurt looked at the sleeping man for a moment longer before slapping him upside the head.

"Jesus, what was that for? I thought Melissa's mother was joking when she said you had a heart of stone!" Blaine moaned as he held the back of his head.

"You're an asshole." Kurt said bluntly.

"It takes two to cuddle, babe." Blaine shot back sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

**You're all fab. Have I told you that yet?**

**Once again thank you for the amazing feedback! I do always read through my work, I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I do try and correct as many as possible, but I'm only human, I do make mistakes.:)**

**Please continue to review and I will continue to post as soon as I can! I can't promise when the next update will be as I am back at work on saturday so, please be a little patient, but please continue to be fab.**

**The song quoted at the end is 'Sex' by the 1975. (If you haven't heard their music I advise you to listen because they are AMAZING.)**

**Just so everyone knows, I have split this part in 2, kind of. I've made the end, the start of the next chapert, just because I want to give this as many chapters as possible for you lovely lot!**

_**I do not own Glee or The Big Wedding.**_

* * *

"Oh c'mon, Mr Cuddles! It wasn't that bad!" Blaine laughed as Kurt left his ex husband's bedroom, making sure he slapped his arm for the fifth time that morning before he left the room.

"Stay away from me Blaine Anderson!" Kurt shouted back as he strutted down the hallway and towards the stairs.

"Oooh, the full name; someone's in deep shit!" Max shouted as he popped his head out of his bedroom door.

"Language." Blaine pointed at his younger son. "Go back to reading your Latvian dictionary or whatever it is." Blaine gave his son a weird look, the boy was always reading or doing something strange.

"Lai ko jūs saka tēvs." Max replied with a wink in his father's direction.

"I have no idea what you just said." Blaine replied blankly before he went back into his bedroom to grab a shirt, not before noticing Kurt's phone lighting up with a message. Blaine was never one to look through Kurt's things, even when they were married but this really was an opportunity that he could not miss out on. "Who's Chandler?" Blaine said to himself as he looked at all the messages that this 'Chandler' had been sending his ex husband. Saying that these messages were cringey was an understatement. They must have been taken from the internet because there was no way someone could have thought of something as cheesy as "I'll be Burger King and you be McDonald's. I'll have it my way, and you'll be lovin' it." All on their own. Blaine quickly looked behind his shoulder, just to make sure no one was hovering over him before he put the phone back down, Kurt would honestly kill him if he replied, but there was no way Blaine was going to let the younger man live this down.

"Good morning my wonderful family!" Blaine beamed as he strolled into the kitchen, placing a kiss on his daughters cheek and ruffling Rylan's hair. Blaine quickly noticed Rylan's mother smiling at him and all the affection he was showing, so he walked over to where Kurt was sat reading the paper and kissed the man's cheek, making Kurt jump. Kurt looked up at his ex husband and then he remembered their agreement.

"Good morning, honey." Kurt said through gritted teeth before getting up to pour himself a second cup of coffee.

"Your eyes are like a sunset, They're beautiful, inspiring, and hard to turn away from." Blaine replied, before standing incredibly close to his ex husband.

"Are you high?" Kurt mumbled as he looked at Blaine's eyes, they didn't seem blood shot.

"If you were a chicken, you'd be impeccable." Blaine told him while leaning into the younger man's side.

"I don't even have a bitchy reply to that." Kurt answered, before pouring the milk into his cup.

"What's a nice boy like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?" Blaine added, while trying not to laugh at the way Kurt's eyes widened in shock.

"Blaine Anderson. Have you been going through my phone?!" Kurt asked, his eyes wide with realisation as he pointed his spoon at his ex husband.

"Maybe..." Blaine dragged the 'e' out.

"I can't believe you!" Kurt slapped his arm again.

"Careful, babe. You might make the bruise you made earlier even bigger!" Blaine jumped back, laughing at Kurt.

"You actually went through my phone, I honestly can't believe you!" Kurt sulked as he went back to making his coffee.

"So, who is this 'Chandler'? Because those pick up lines... Really?" Blaine raised his eye brows.

"Hes... He's no one." Kurt waved him off, because Chandler really was no one. Kurt had met him at one of his clients house he was re-designing. He turned up with his book of fabrics and left with his clients son shouting "Call me!" After him, which to say the least was embarrassing.

"Oh yeah, I'll believe that at the wedding." Blaine winked before he noticed Kurt pour something else into his coffee. "Did you just pout whiskey in your coffee?" Blaine asked, giving his ex a very weird look.

"I'm going to need it if I have to pretend to be married to you for the next few days." Kurt sighed as he took his coffee and walked away.

* * *

"Kurt, darling!" Melissa's mother smiled as she noticed Blaine and Kurt walk through the entrance of a very shabby restaurant, which Blaine happened to know the owner of; therefore managing to book a table for nine. "Oh wow. How much work have you had down since I last saw you?" She asked, looking Kurt's face up and down. Blaine stood by his side as he tried not to laugh.

"None, actually." Kurt told her as he elbowed Blaine in the side. "Still called Muffin, huh?" He asked because 'Muffin'? Really? She looked at Kurt like he had just grown another head.

"Oh and Blaine!" She quickly turned her attention to the shorter man. "Still as gorgeous as ever... But you're really letting yourself go, ay?" She asked, rubbing Blaine's slight bump of a stomach over his blazer, now it was Kurt's turn to laugh.

"Mother!" Melissa looked over in panic as she realised her mother was left alone with Kurt and Blaine. "Come sit." She smiled sweetly at all the adults. Kurt followed towards the table first, offering out Blaine's chair for him. Blaine gave him a funny look before shrugging it off and going to sit down, but obviously Kurt wasn't playing this as easy as he made out because as soon as Blaine went to take a seat, Kurt pulled the chair out, causing Blaine to fall flat on his ass.

"I think that's enough scotch for you, sweetie." Kurt winked at the older man as he took a seat to Blaine's left, making everyone else laugh awkwardly.

"Whatever you say, babe." Blaine replied once he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Anyway!" Rylan coughed awkwardly, trying to get the attention away from his parents. "Mother, I'd like you to meet Melissa's parents; Muffin and Jeremy." Rylan smiled at the adults across from him.

"Muffin?" Rylan's mother asked in her heavy accent. "What a stupid name." She added, causing Kurt to almost spit his drink out, Blaine instantly reached out and started rubbing his back.

"Careful, dear. We wouldn't want you dying, now. Would we?" Blaine fluttered his eyes at Kurt and Kurt frowned, pinching Blaine's thigh very hard under the table, and of course Blaine had to act back, pinching Kurt's thigh back, which ended in them having a little slapping fight under the table. But that slapping fight ended when Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and linked their fingers together. Kurt looked up at the man, but Blaine refused to make eye contact.

"So, Bailey." Muffin started. "Where's that hunky husband of yours?" She asked with a wink and the whole table shut down awkwardly.

"And once again, Muffin opens her big mouth." Kurt snapped.

"Mother, I told you not to bring that up!" Melissa said, before apologising to her sister-in-law.

"Oh don't worry about it. You know, everyone gets cheated on at least once in their life time. Right, papa?" Bailey turned and looked at Kurt, who's eyes were still burning holes into Muffin.

"Right..." Kurt answered awkwardly...

"Why don't we order, ay? I heard the lobster's amazing!" Blaine broke the silence, with a squeeze to his ex husband's hand. Kurt squeezed back as a thank you.

"Good evening everyone! I'll be your server tonight!" An awfully familiar voice chirped as a young boy came around the corner. That was when Blaine dropped Kurt's hand and looked away from Oliver.

"This is fucking brilliant!" Man mumbled to his sister as she laughed in agreement, gaining a glare from both their father's.

"I'll have the chicken salad." Kurt smiled a little awkwardly at Oliver.

"I would of had that too if I were you, you won't stay skinny forever." The younger boy winked at Kurt and Kurt just wanted to get up and punch him there and them.

"And I'll have the lobster." Blaine tried to smile sweetly at his lover, but his smile dropped when he realised it wasn't returned.

"Of course." Oliver smiled sarcastically before taking Blaine's water and tipping it over the man's head, making the whole table gasp and Oliver walked away with a smug smile across his face.

"Well someone's not getting a tip." Blaine tried to laugh, but apparently he was the only one that found that funny. Well Kurt was laughing, but he was pretty sure it wasn't at his comment.

The night continued that same, a few harsh comments were made here and there, mostly from Kurt and Blaine. Oliver continued to be as annoying as ever. Muffin kept slagging Kurt off at any given opportunity and Blaine just wanted to hold Kurt's hand again. He wasn't sure what it was, but the more scotch he got in him, the more he realise how attractive Kurt used to be.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered to the younger man, pulling him out of listening to some rubbish conversation, it was rubbish because Blaine was better. "We held hands earlier." He told Kurt before he giggled.

"Shall I get the pregnancy test, or should you?" Kurt asked, with a look of fake shock on his face.

"Can we do it again?" Blaine asked.

"You're drunk."

"You're hot."

"Oh my god, Blaine." Kurt hid his face with the light blush that had settled on his cheeks, then Blaine stood from his seat at the head of the table. "What are you-" Kurt tried to asked, but Blaine interrupted him.

"Hush, young pilgrim." Blaine said as he placed his finger over Kurt's lips, causing the man to frown.

"Please don't tell me he's drunk." Rylan sighed, his head falling.

"Bay, get your camera phone out!" Max said, nudging his sister, and of course she got her phone out. Blaine opened his mouth to talk but Kurt realised he should save him a little bit of embarrassment.

"I'm just going to take him home." Kurt sighed as he took hold of Blaine's shoulders and turned him away from the table.

"Get some, dads!" Max shouted, causing Kurt to turn back and glare at his youngest son.

"I bet you will." Oliver said as he rounded the corner of the table, Kurt couldn't be bothered with him right now. Blaine could deal with the little brat once this weird weekend was over. Kurt finally managed to get Blaine home, after the longest taxi ride he had ever had to endure. One moment Blaine thought he was going to be sick, the next he was extremely horny and wanted nothing more than to rip Kurt's clothes off. Of course Kurt just rolled his eyes, he couldn't honestly say that watching Blaine hang his head out of the window and pretend to be a dog was his finest hour, but it did bring a small smile to his face. Once the cab stopped and Kurt paid the driver, adding a heavy tip considering he had to deal with Blaine, Kurt managed to get the older man up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

"Kurt, I dare you to undress me."

"I'm not doing-"

"No, I said I dare you, so you have to."

"Blaine, no-"

"I promise, I'll keep my hands to myself." Blaine smiled at Kurt and Kurt sighed before he began to remove Blaine's shoes."And this is how it starts; take your shoes off in the back of my van." And Kurt sighed again, of course Blaine would start singing some song about sex. "Yeah, my shirt looks so good, when it's just hanging of your back!" Blaine sung, this time he pushed Kurt back a little and pulled his blazer off, swinging it around above his head.

"Blaine, sit down." Kurt tried, but Blaine just ignored him.

"And she said use your hands in my spare time. We've got one thing in common, it's this tongue of mine! Twenty minutes before I drop you off, all we seem to do is talk about sex!" Blaine continued to sing and Kurt gave up trying to chase him. He had had a bad night and if he was honest, all he wanted to do was just get into bed and wait for Blaine to fall asleep, so they could cuddle again, of course he wouldn't tell Blaine that.

"Just get into bed Blaine." Kurt sighed, Blaine didn't see his frustration.

"And I'm not trying to stop you, love. If we're gonna do anything, we might as well just fuck!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so this is where I start to loose the plot of the film, if you have seen the film, you will notice through out this, I have changed a lot of it, but yes, I'm now kind of loosing it, hopefully you shall enjoy it all the same:')**

**Few things: Just like before,no clue when I shall next update this, I'm updating whenever I have a few hours to myself.**

**I want to get this out before tonight's glee episode because I would be far too depressed to post after that...**

**I received a review asking about ages, so here is your answer: (Kurt and Blaine didn't adopt the kids as new borns, they were a few years old when they did.) **

**Bailey- 19**

**Max- 20**

**Rylan- 23**

**Blaine- 45**

**Kurt- 43**

**Please continue to review, I really do enjoy reading your thoughts and ideas, anything is welcome!**

* * *

"I swear to God, Blaine Anderson, that better be a pen in your pocket." Kurt mumbled as he was pulled out of his slumber by a blunt stabbing, just at the bottom of his back.

"I'm just happy to see you." Blaine let out an exhale in his sleep and shuffled a little closer to Kurt. Kurt had to admit though, no matter how much he really despised Blaine right now; there was always an amazing feeling of just being held. Even if the man that currently had his arms wrapped around Kurt's middle was, in the younger man's opinion, a self centred, slightly narcissistic excuse for a man, he still wouldn't turn Blaine down if he asked him to just cuddle, no way.

"I never remembered you being that big." Kurt mumbled, hoping Blaine didn't hear.

"Well half of your money had to go somewhere." Blaine mumbled back, causing Kurt to turn around and hit him upside the head. That of course, woke Blaine right up.

"Jesus Christ!" Blaine winced as he clutched his head.

"Yes, my child?"Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Just when I think I can be attracted to you again, you start acting like a spoilt little bitch." Blaine moaned as he pulled a pillow over his head.

"Just because I wouldn't have sex with you last night, does not, under any circumstances make me a 'spoilt little bitch!'" Kurt was furious at this point, as much as he didn't want to be, he hated that Blaine knew exactly the right buttons to push that would drive him crazy. It also pissed him off to a new extent that Blaine knew exactly the right things to say to make him blush and smile like a teenage girl too.

"Maybe you should have sex with someone, you're so up-tight, it's unreal!" Blaine shouted back at his ex-husband, sitting up so he could look back at Kurt.

"I would let you have sex with me, but I'm pretty sure just _laying there_ doesn't really count as sex!" Kurt quipped back, he was really not in the mood for Blaine today, not that he ever normally was.

"I'd rather just lay there than sound like someone's sat on a cat on helium!" Blaine shot back, and then started making high pitched squealing noises.

"I swear to God, Blaine-" Kurt started, pointing a finger at his ex husband.

"What, Kurt? What are you going to do?" Blaine's eyebrows rose a little higher than usual, looking back at Kurt's baby blue's. Both men were breathing heavy, Kurt's eyes were huge and Blaine could see the fire in his eyes. He loved that he knew exactly what to do to Kurt, that was something he never seemed to lose over the years. Neither men knew who moved forward first, but next thing you know, Blaine's tongue is forcing its way into Kurt's mouth and Kurt was accepting it, moaning back into his ex husbands mouth. Kurt's hands automatically came up Blaine's head to tangle in his loose curls and pulling slightly. Blaine's arms wound their way around the younger man's waist. Blaine pushed back slightly so Kurt was laying on his back and Blaine was on top of him.

"I hate you so much right now." Kurt managed to moan out as Blaine began to suck on Kurt's neck like he was hungry for it.

"Bite me." Blaine replied in between sucking a decent sized mark on the other man's neck.

"Don't tempt me." Kurt breathed out again as their hips met in a sharp thrust. Kurt's head dropping back onto the pillow. His eye's tightly shut as he gave in to Blaine's touch. Blaine continued to suck and kiss at Kurt's neck, but Kurt wasn't having that; he grabbed at Blaine's curls and forced his mouth on his, instantly swiping his tongue across Blaine's teeth, causing the other man to moan from deep in his throat. They continued to rub and rut against each other, both men were panting and sweating, slowly losing their rhythm as they became closer and closer to the edge.

"**Blaine!** Oh God!" Kurt panted as he did something he hadn't done is almost six years, and came in his pants and Blaine wasn't far behind. Blaine fell back onto his side of the bed, breathing heavily and staring wide eyed at the ceiling.

"Did we really just do that?" Blaine asked, only just above a whisper.

"My ruined pants tell me we did." Kurt replied, just as quietly.

"Well at least now you won't be as uptight." Blaine turned and winked at his ex husband, but the weird thing is, Kurt didn't hit him, glare at him, nor did he reply with a sarcastic comment, he laughed- no. He giggled. "Did you just giggle?" Blaine asked, with a slight smile on his face. Kurt didn't say anything, just smiled back before he got off the bed.

"I'm going to shower." Was all he said before he walked towards the bathroom, purposely swinging his hips more than usual, Blaine would know; he'd had that man for long enough. With a sigh Blaine stood and began to remove the bed sheets when there was a knock at his door. As uncomfortable as he was with come in his hands, he was pretty sure whoever that was wouldn't notice his discomfort.

"Dad?" Max called out from the other side.

"Come in, Max." Blaine sniffed.

"Is papa okay?" Max asked with wide eyes.

"Er... I think so... Why?" Blaine asked, a little confused.

"Well, it's just I heard him screaming and I thought..." Max started but he couldn't continue since Blaine interrupted him.

"Oh God, yes, Max; he's fine. Now please get out before I hang myself." Blaine hid his face, he really didn't want his son seeing his blush.

"Cool." He said before disappearing, answering like he really wasn't that concerned. "Oh and Dad?" Max's head popped up again.

"What now, Max?"

"There's a pig in my room and I don't know what to do with it."

"Why the hell is there a pig in your room?" Blaine asked, not sure if he should take him seriously or not.

"I found him."

"Just get out, please, Max, before I do something I'll get arrested for." Blaine sighed again, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. He really did question where he went wrong with that boy.

* * *

Once Kurt was showered and ready for the day, he made his way down to the kitchen, noticing that Blaine had changed the bed sheets, blushing of course when he noticed. Kurt bounced down the stairs, yes bounced; apparently not having any form of sexual contact in nearly six years really does something to the body, but when he got to the bottom of the stairs, that was when he knew so many things were going to go wrong today.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out, not wanting to move too quickly.

"What?" Blaine asked from where he was making some coffee in the kitchen.

"Why is there a pig in your house?" Kurt asked, staring at the pig like if he broke eye contact, it was going to pull out a gun and shoot him.

"Kurt, don't talk about yourself like that!" He replied, with a chuckle.

"I'm being serious, there is a pig. In your house." Kurt honestly felt like he was high.

"Ask your darling son." Blaine sighed as he strolled over to the pig, which was still staring at Kurt and picked it up. "He's not the bad!" Blaine smiled as he bounced the pig a little, making him snort.

"Get that thing away from me!" Kurt shouted as Blaine began to chase his ex husband around the kitchen. "Blaine, we cook food in here! Get it away from me!" Kurt shouted as he climbed on the counter, corning himself away from Blaine as much as possible. Blaine laughed one more time as he walked over to the side door and let the pig out.

"See, all gone." Blaine smiled as he tears away from his eyes. Kurt was just too cute sometimes.

"Wash your hands." Kurt said bluntly, pointing over to the sink.

"That's not what you said earlier." Blaine winked, making Kurt blush.

"Seriously you tow, can you not go at each other's throats for just one day?" Rylan sighed, his coat flung over his arm as he took in the look on both of his father's faces. "Please hurry up, we have the final viewing at the venue today and if we miss this, I will kill both of you!" he raised his eyebrows and pointed at them both.

* * *

"And we plan on having white rose petals fluttering over the bride's head as she walks down here, mean while myself and Jeremy sing our version or 'Islands In The Stream.'" Muffin beamed as she strolled down the aisle, Blaine and Kurt were looking around at the way everything was set out. Thanks to Kurt, it had a bit of taste, but then Muffin came along and added her touches. The wedding was going to be held outside, since the weather was always nice at this time of year in LA. All the trees had white and yellow flowers on them, most of which were fake. At the end of the aisle, there was a tall arch way, overlooking a beautiful view of a lake and a lot of country side. The arch way was also twined with yellow and white flowers. There were chairs facing the arch way, all of which in the same shade of yellow as the flowers. Kurt, Melissa and Rylan had originally agreed on green and white as the theme of the wedding, but Muffin had announced that Melissa had to follow their tradition of yellow at the wedding, causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"Yes and after, Blaine and I plan on singing our version of 'You Are The Music In Me.'" Kurt smiled sarcastically.

"Bit tacky, don't you think?" Muffin wrinkled her nose at the thought and Kurt nearly reached out and slapped her, but luckily Blaine stopped him.

"So... Muffin." Blaine started as he strolled down from the arch way, to where Muffin was stood. "I think I can hear Jeremy calling, something about green flowers at the reception?" Blaine lied and watched the woman's face drop.

"Not at my daughter's wedding!" She almost shouted and went running off towards the hall that sat behind where the wedding was going to take place. Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"Can you believe it?" Kurt asked, looking around at the scenery. He was clearly deep in thought. "Our son's getting married." Kurt smiled to himself.

"I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner to be honest." Blaine said as he stood next to his ex husband. Kurt looked at him weirdly. "What?" Blaine asked when he caught his stare.

"Do you not remember?" Kurt asked with a slight smile. Blaine looked around again, trying to make out what Kurt meant.

"Remember what?"

"This was where we had our first dance." Kurt said quietly, still looking at Blaine. Blaine continued to look around at his surroundings and it all came back to him. It was the night of his brother's 21st birthday party, everyone else was drunk, and Kurt and Blaine being underage, had managed to sneak a bottle of champagne into the bathroom, both of them taking swigs out of the bottle, once they'd finished that, they were both buzzing and continued to dance the night away with Blaine's drunk relatives. So when the final song of the night came on and everyone slowly slipped away and the party had died down, Kurt and Blaine remained on the dance floor, swaying to the beautiful sound of the piano.

"Bob Seger- We've Got Tonight." Blaine smiled as he remember how happy he was in that moment, how he thought he and Kurt were going to take on the world, but just like most of Blaine's life plans, they'd all die out sooner or later.

"It was also the first time you told me you loved me." Kurt whispered, his voice thick with tears, he really was trying his best not to cry.

"Dad, papa?!" The voice of their son pulled them from their memories.

"Yes, sweetie?" Kurt replied, taking a breath to wash away his tears.

"Can you come in here? We need help choosing the seating plans!" Rylan beamed at his dads. He really didn't know what he was getting himself into.


End file.
